Confrontations
by Bog-Burgling Camicazi
Summary: She was just looking to blow off a little steam. She had no idea he was too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one that I've been meaning to do for a while. Not romance, _particularly,_ and you could call it a slight AU, or deviation, from the movie, or whatever. I suspect if this happened, then Romantic Flight and Astrid Goes for a Spin wouldn't have. One more thing, Hiccup, in my eyes, isn't afraid to speak up. I don't think he stands up for himself too well, but he definitely didn't sit there and take it. Maybe I pushed it with this story, but who cares? Yeah. I know. You guys do.**

**ONWARDS!**

_Astrid_ was the one who trained her whole life, right? So it would only be fair that _she _would be the best dragon trainer.

But _no_.

Hiccup the screw-up screwed it up! And by doing what? Literally _nothing!_ She couldn't be the only one who's noticed this, right? He hadn't spilled any blood, and no one seemed to notice that every one of the dragons were _still alive!?_

Was that not enough for them to realize he's not a dragon killer? That he's always going to be Hiccup the Useless?

All these thoughts were going through her head as she stormed through the woods. She suddenly stops. She did _not_ have four feet. She whips her head around, seeing Hiccup mid-tiptoe, eyes wide and face pale.

It was confrontation time.

"_Where _do you think you're going?"

"I- uh- was going… back home!" He finishes, swiftly turning around to the opposite direction.

Nuh-uh. He isn't getting away that easy. She's been waiting for this moment. She quickly stopped him with her axe, slightly smiling when he stopped in his tracks.

"Now _where_ were you going?" She asks firmly again.

"_Gods,_ does it _matter_ where I'm going?" She could hear the annoyance and frustration creep into his voice. It made her mad. He had _no_ right to be annoyed. He now had everything, and he took it from her!

"Who do you think you are? Why do you think you can talk to me that way? What? Now that you're popular who have every right to talk to everyone like they're below you?" She realizes after she had it that he had pretty much _always_ talked that way whenever he opened his mouth, but she decided it would ruin her point and left it at that.

She wasn't scared of Hiccup. He was a little shrimp and she had an axe. She didn't regret anything she said, but when she that little glint of anger in his eyes, the anger you'd have to squint to see, she almost thought of him as… maybe a little bit scary.

But all that fear dwindled away when she heard him mumble. He _mumbled._ There he had her, Astrid Hofferson almost _scared_ of someone and he mumbled. Ha!

"What's that?"

"I _said_," his voice suddenly grew louder, and it almost made her jump, "That everyone _else_ talks to me like I'm below them. _You_ talked to me that way! And now I do it, just a little bit and you think you have the right to call me out for it?"

Okay, so maybe now she can regret what she previously said. She really can't think of an excuse. She was starting to think confrontation was probably not the best of ideas. Definitely not.

She thought on the spot, which wasn't exactly her strong suit unless it involved weapons. She gave a bitter laugh to make him clear of her mood. It was a good foundation, she thinks. "I'll talk to you however I want! Do you know what you took from me? Everything! Now my parents won't even look at me because I let my guard down and you swooped in, did essentially _nothing_, and still took everything!"

He narrowed his eyes. She was starting to regret a few more things.

_"_You're kidding, right? You know who you're talking to, right? Hiccup the Useless, ring a bell?" Of course it rang bells, which is why her stomach isn't feeling so good. "I could say you took everything from _me_, but that wouldn't make any sense because I didn't have anything to begin with! My whole life, my dad looked past me, unless it was to say he was disappointed, and now that I have a chance to make him proud, you think you can come and tell me what rough time _your_ parents are giving _you?_"

"You've been living with it your whole life! You'll be chief someday! Why couldn't you wait until then for your glory? Why'd you have to take everything now?" Not the best choice of words, she knows, but it was better than nothing.

"_Take everything now?_ Are you even _listening _to the words that are coming out of your mouth? Don't you think I know what'll happen after training? I won't be the star of the show anymore, it'll be _you_ because I didn't kill a single dragon! I'll be Hiccup the Useless, and you'll be happily fighting dragons because once again, all eyes are on _you!_ In case you haven't noticed, the village doesn't ridicule you behind your back and right in front of your face!"

"Yeah… but all those stupid things you went out and did, jeopardizing everyone's safety? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you _deserved _it?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt deep regret. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way! But what's done is done, because if there's one thing Astrid knows, it's that you can't take back words.

Hiccup shook his head, and headed towards the exit of the forest, the direction that was the opposite of where he was originally going. Leaving Astrid feeling really, really awful.

**I wrote this and realized I had gotten Astrid all wrong. I mean Hiccup, my understanding of him is probably** **different than yours, so what he did made sense to me, but maybe it didn't for you. But _Astrid_. Thor's beard, what'd I _do?_ What's done is done, I guess. I _think_ I should've thought this out more. Like, a lot more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Day of Dragons, guys! Yup, today the first movie turns four! I've got my strike class symbol on my wrist (or something that resembles it) and I'm ready to watch the movie! And t celebrate even more, I thought I'd post this today.**

**ONWARDS!**

Things got awkward. Like, _really_ awkward. She used to be able to watch Hiccup "succeed" at what _she _should be succeeding at , glare at him, and then proceed to mutter… _unkind _things under her breath. But now she had an urge to let him win. She knew he'd win anyway, but she didn't want to get in the way of things. But at the same time, she wanted to be on top. She was the best, but no one knows that anymore.

She didn't set one step into that forest since the little confrontation, and she had yet to utter a word to Hiccup. Not that she was planning to. Ever. This brought us back to awkward. They were stuck together. They had to sit next to each other during dinner because they were the two best, or as Astrid figured everyone saw it, Hiccup and second best. Maybe she would've attempted something if they were alone. But every time she was with him, there were swarms of people, which she wasn't sure she minded.

Maybe it was a good thing. It _was_ a good thing. Because she knew talking to him would make her mad. She'd yell at him and make things worse. _He'd _yell at _her_ (maybe), and Astrid would refuse to realize that it was her fault in the first place. Until she had time to regret it. And she did not need more to regret.

But of course, all good things come to an end, because she was _mad._ It was the final fight before the elder would choose the student who would kill the Monstrous Nightmare, _and it was Hiccup_. She'd admit she was pretty mad then, but then he decided he would brush it off like it was nothing and try to _leave_. Like he was _better than them_. And this enraged her.

Blinded by her anger, she followed Hiccup into the forest with her axe, ready to _actually_ spill blood if he insisted on being aggravating. She had no idea where he was going, which made it hard because she had to always keep him in her sight, which wasn't easy. He was a tricky one, she'd admit that (in her head).

They got deeper and deeper into the woods, and she started to wonder where he was going. Typically, no one bothered to come so far into the woods, but she didn't need someone to tell her Hiccup wasn't typical.

Finally they reached their destination. Some kind of… cove. What did he do here every day?

He slipped down the rocks to get to the bottom with Astrid trying to quietly copy his movements. He dropped everything he had on the ground with his back facing her. She took the opportunity to climb up on a rock and start sharpening her axe with a rock. The element of surprise wasn't one she used too often, but she was familiar enough with it.

She could hear him talking. She wasn't _listening_, but she could hear him. She would've questioned who he was talking to, but he clearly already insane. She didn't bother to look at him until she heard a yelp of surprise.

She almost smiled at his reaction, but too soon he started to speak. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't hear frustration, annoyance, or anger, which was probably good, and she definitely heard a hint of nervousness, which was _definitely_ good. But his confidence… there wasn't too much, but it was there. That was not good.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he repeated. She was taken aback. He was firmer this time, still not annoyed, but she knew he wanted answers.

If he was any normal old person she would've started accusing him of cheating, maybe even yelled at him a little. But she didn't. She no longer knew why she came here. But she came up with a reason. "I wanna know how you beat me."

"What? Really, this again? I- I thought we were past this!" he exclaimed.

_So did I._

"We- uh- are. But I wanna know how. No one just _gets_ as good as you do. _Especially _you."

"I- uh- I just- I"

Good, he was back to stuttering.

" Are you _training _with someone?"

"What? No! For the love of- is this all you wanted to know? How I beat you?" He asked, this time with annoyance. Where did _that _come from?

"Yes, and by the looks of it, you're a lying cheat!" She punched his arm. "_That's _for-"

A growl. She _heard_ it, a growl! There was something here. She shoved Hiccup backwards, she didn't want him _dead_ after all. She heard him land with a thud behind her. He'd be safe back there, so long as he didn't do anything stupid.

It was dark where she heard the growl come from. But then she saw it. If there were different shades of black, then that was it because the shadow and the thing were _not_ the same. It emerged. With green eyes and a snarl, it was scary. But she was ready. Lifting her axe she started towards it.

She was ready to strike when a boney body tackled her and threw the axe out of her hands.

_Hiccup?_

He was in front of that _thing_, as if he was trying to calm it. "It's okay. She's a friend." He turned to her.

_This _ was not what she was expecting. She turned around and ran. She could hear him talking, but she wasn't listening, once again.

What was that? Why did he have it? A realization soon washed over her. One that nearly made her stop in her tracks. It was a Night Fury. Hiccup the Useless actually shot down a Night Fury. And didn't kill it. She_ had_ to tell everyone.

She couldn't get any further because her feet were ripped right off the ground. She felt… _claws_ on her shoulders. Odin above, what was _happening?_ Before she knew it, she was hanging on a tree branch, hanging on for dear life while demanding Hiccup get her down.

"Fine," he said, "I'll _fly _you down."

Was he_ insane? _"Hiccup, you are _out_ _of your mind_ if you think I'm going to climb on that thing!"

"Please Astrid," he begged, "Let me show you."

She looked down. She wasn't climbing down that tree. She slapped his hand away (pride) and climbed on the beast. "Okay. Now get me down."

He said something else. She, again, wasn't listening. Not like she needed to. The Night Fury opened its wings. Was this how dragons went down?

The answer was no, because the dragon went crazy. Up, down, around, probably underwater. She wanted it to stop. She was going to _die_. She wanted to get off this horrible, horrible beast. Was Hiccup enjoying this? His voice was drowned out by her own, but she didn't think he was clinging to the black dragon for dear life.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

And finally the nightmare was over. Why did it stop? Because she said sorry? Was that why Hiccup put her on the death trap? To hear her say sorry?

It didn't matter, because it was kind of fun. She opened her eyes. The beauty almost made her fall over. Pink, yellow, orange, it was amazing. She reached out to touch the fluffy fog above her. _This_ was amazing. She stole a quick glance at Hiccup, who happened to be looking at her. They both quickly looked away. For a second she thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't. Now. Now she would make things right.

"Hey Hiccup?"

He looked back at her again.

"I'm sorry."

And this time, _she was_.

**So, not particularly proud. OOC. Almost a summary of the scene (which if you can't recognize, SHAME ON YOU!) if it weren't for the slight line changes. Yeah… not my best work. Sorry. **

**Anyway, HAPPY DAY OF DRAGONS, and goodbye. BUT NOT FOREVER. **


End file.
